Within the past year complete MAD data as well as a high resolution (2[unreadable]) native dataset were collected for Se-Met Moesin crystals and the phase problem has just been solved. Additional monochromatic data sets collected for mutants of pea Ferredoxin Reductase have allowed us to elucidate the binding mode of NADPH at high resolution (~2[unreadable]). Native data sets have also been collected for Klebsiella aerogenes urease and its mutants, human glutathione reductase, a human cytokine the flt-3 ligand, and a novel flavoenzyme the Staphyboccyl aureus coenzyme A disulfide reductase. All data were collected at low temperature and work on solving and refining these structures is underway.